New Life?
by AkunBayangan
Summary: Sasuke masuk dimensi lain? Kehidupannya dari ninja jadi artis? Warning: Story Gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jadi saia hanya pinjem tokohnya doang!**

Sasuke…sasuke…. teriak Naruto di saat ia jatuh bersamaan dengannya di lubang hitam jurus milik Madara Uchiha.

Dunia Baru Sasuke

-OOO-

Naruto! …Sasuke tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Ini ada dimana?"tanyanya bingung sambil melihat di sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Ruangan kecil bergaya Jepang dengan lampu temaram, di sana dia melihat se sosok nenek yang tampak asing baginya baik dari sosok yang tak di kenalnya maupun cara berbusananya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun nak, kau pingsan cukup lama loh hampir lima hari , apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya nya.

"Aw"..ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan di paksa nak minum ramuan ini dulu nenek asing itu tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa kau ke rumah sakit karena keadaan ekonomi kami, kau kami temukan terluka parah di Gunung Kirigakure dan kami tidak menemukan identitas apapun di sana. Terpaksa kami membawamu pulang", kata nenek itu dengan senyum tulus.

"Jadi aku di desa Kirigakure?, ujar sasuke memulai percakapan .

"Desa Kirigakure,?"Tanya nenek bingung. Bukan , ini kota Tokyo, ya memang ini Tokyo perbatasan. "Tokyo? Tanya sasuke terkejut. Iya apa keluargamu disini.

"Dimana itu Tokyo?",rasanya Negara ninja tidak ada kota yang bernaman Tokyo".

"Negara Ninja , Tanya nenek itu semakin bingung Ini Tokyo Ibu kota Negara Jepang semua orang tau akan itu.

"Apa kau lupa ingatan ?" Tergambar jelas ekspresi bingung dari wajah nenek itu .

"Tidak,…tidak," jawab Sasuke panik.

"_Seakarang aku ingat terakhir kali bukannya aku bertarung dengan dia lalu aku dan Naruto terhisap ke lubang hitam milik Madara, mungkin aku jatuh di dimensi lain_"pikirnya dalam hati

Madara sialan umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hei nak", perkataan itu menginterupsi pikirannya. "Siapa namamu?".

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku biasa di panggil Sasuke.

"Baik sasuke, katamu tadi kau berasal dari Negara ninja apa kau yakin itu?".

"Ehm tidak…tidak aku tadi sepertinya tadi bermimpi . Jawab Sasuke ngeles dengan rada gugup dan tidak biasa Uchiha menunjukkan emosi .

"Aku akan dianggap aneh bila disini menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, kemudian ia ingat apa yang harus ditanyakan.

"Nenek apakah anda menemukan orang selain aku di mana anda menemukanku? Kami hanya menemukanmu saja disana."

"Oh..sebelumnya Terimakasih telah menolongku," jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Dimana kau Naruto?" Tanyanya dalam hati di interupsi lagi perut yang berbunyi yang bunyinya bisa di dengar siapapun termasuk si nenek. Aduh kenapa Uciha maluk-malukin gini sih , maklum habis tarung empat hari gak makan lagi, muka Sasuke me-merah.

"Kau lapar?, mari keruang makan bersama kakek dan Hiro, atau kubawakan makan saja bila kau tidak kuat berjalan", tawar nenek itu. "Tidak..aku kuat kok. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mirip sekali lo dengan Hiro hanya saja warna mata Hiro secerah biru langit , dia cucu angkat kesayangan kami" katanya diikuti senyum rapuh yang berkembang. Dengan masih tertatih ia turun dari ranjang tua yang ia tiduri ia baru sadar jika ia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya aneh tapi nyaman.

"Heh kakek tua aku juga ingin pegang pedang pemuda asing itu,sini aku mau pinjam teriak Hiro pada kekeknya . "Sebentar aku hanya ingin mengamati kau kan masih muda punya waktu lama berilah kesempatan pada kakek tua ini, kalau aku mati aku sudah tidak penasaran pada pedang ini, rayu kakek Agasa."Dasar kakek tua menyebalkan, genit kau yang jelek segalanya,erang Hiro. "Sudahlah Hiro di meja makan seharusnya bukan untuk bertengkar, APA LAGI MEMBAWA PEDANG MILIK ORANG LAIN. Kata nenek Omiyo pada Kakek Agasa dengan penuh tekanan. Cukup membuat mereka terdiam. Nenek Omiyo memulai ,perkenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke maju dan memperkenalkan diri ,"saya Uchiha Sasuke" sambil membungkuk, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu kakek Agasa, rambutnya sudah beruban semua dengan tubuh yang gembul dan lelaki yang sebaya dengannya ia agak tersenyum masam padanya, bukan karena benci tapi karena ia mirip Itachi , hanya warna mata, dan kelakuan mungkin berbeda? Bisa di tebak dari percakapan yang ia dengar tadi. Namaku Agasa aku kepala keluarga disini meskipun kami hidup miskin tapi kami hidup senang, teriaknya dengan bangga. Ini cucuku yang paling menyebalkan namanya Hiro orangnya ceroboh, jorok, berisik dan seterusnya. "Dasar kakek , tidak perlu kan mendiskripsikan cucumu seperti itu pada orang asing , dasar kakek mereke mulai berantem lagi. "Oh ya namaku Omiyo kau bisa panggil aku nenek Omiyo". "Sasuke mari makan ,walaupun seadanya saja", sambil menyendokkan nasi untuknya. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman, ia teringat neneknya dan melihat keakraban di sana ia entah mengapa terasa nyaman. Hiro mengingatkannya akan Itachi tapi kelakuannya mirip Naruto.

Mereka semua duduk dimeja dan melupakan pedang milik Sasuke. Mereka makan dengan senang begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang entah mengapa sudah akrab.

"Sasuke?"tanya Hiro.

"Hn ?" Kebisaannya pelit kata-kata muncul.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kau bisa terluka seperti itu, kau juga kami temukan dengan pakaian aneh serta pedang ini , aku tahu lo ini bukan pedang mainan. Pedang yang tajam.!"timpal Hiro pada Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit shock di tanyai seperti itu.

"Aku sedang berburu binatang dengan temanku hal itu semacam kompetisi diantara kami. "Aku pemburu bayaran dan kami selalu berkelana untuk menikmati hidup tapi waktu lalu aku ingat jatuh ke jurang" jawab Sasuke enteng, pinter banget ngelesnya walaupun tak logis . Mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak sempat berpikir macam-macam.

"Pengembara semuda ini, wah kalu ketahuan pemerintah orang tua mu bisa dihukum tuh membiarkan anaknya tidak sekolah"timpal Kakek Saguro. Mendengar itu hati Sasuke mencelos lalu berkata"Orang tua ku sudah meninggal sejak kecil aku hidup bersama teman ku dari hutan ke hutan."Tidak mau terlihat bohong lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah untuk menghindari tatapan keluarga Saguro.

" Wah hebat pantas kau terlihat tangguh,Apakah pedangmu ini warisan?" Kini Hiro kembali bertanya ."Kalau ku bawa di ektrakulikuler ninja pasti aku akan terlihat hebat". Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut dan menjawab singkat dengan kata ,**Ya **sambil memainkan sendoknya di piring yang sudah kosong."Hah ,kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja Sasuke jadi cucu angkatku?"Pertanyaan sumpringah itu muncul dari Kakek Agasa. Sasuke kontan saja terkejut tak percaya terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya yang sudah melongo,"Tinggal disini, bersama kalian?" tanpa berpikir ulang dia menjawab "**aku mau**." Semua menyambut bahagia pernyataan sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke memandangi bulan dari atas genting rumah keluarga Agasa . Pemandangan malam hari di pinggiran kota Tokyo sangat indah. Bintang di langit tidak terlihat jelas dari atas sana namun lampu kerlap-kerlip kota tampak menakjubkan baginya. Ia memikirkan kejadian tadi, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara agar ia dapat berpikir bagaimana kembali ke dunia ia seharusnya ada. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu kehidupan dunia disini jika ia pergi ia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk mencari jalan pulang. Ia hanya menatap bulan , dan berbisik ingin kembali.

"Hiro, bangun sudah pagi ni, Kata nenek Omiyo kau harus sekolah" Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Hiro. "Ah nanti sebentar lagi…"ujar Hiro. "Tidak bisa kau harus bangun sekarang!", Sasuke menarik selimut Hiro. Akhirnya Hiro terbangun , "Aduh kau seperti nenek Omiyo saja, jangan cerewet kenapa nanti cepat tua loh", jawabnya sekenanya. "Dasar kau ini anak manja ternyata kau ini jauh menyebalkan dari yang ku kira", ujar Sasuke dingin dan menatapnya ala Uchiha lalu berlalu pergi dengan membanting pintu kamar meninggalkan Hiro yang masih merinding sendiri.

Hiro berangkat ke sekolah sambil mengingat kejadian untuk pertama kali ia rasakan ,tatapan dingin yang menusuk seoalah-olah hanya dengan melihatnya ia akan mati. Dia bisa merasakannya karena dia mengenyam sedikit dunia ninja. Itu karena Sekolah Hiro mewajibkan semua siswa mengikuti ekstra ninja minim 1x seminggu, jadi sedikit-sedikit taulah perasaan tertekan dan intimidasi. Tatapan yang baginya lebih tajam dari Sense Imura sang guru besar, atau aura dari Dean Keita sang ninja peringkat utama di sekolahnya ,pemegang juara kompetisi ninja Nasional. "Ah tatapan anak itu aneh, juga auranya menakutkan. Siapa dia sebenarnya?Pernyataan itu terus memenuhi pikiran Hiro.

Setelah mengamati suasana di dimensi itu akhirnya Sasuke sedikit paham. Kondisi di dimensi ini agaknya tidak terlalu berbeda dari dunia Shinobi hanya saja banyak hal-hal baru yang di temukan Sasuke. Dimensi ini kehidupan tidak bisa lepas dari dunia Teknologi jadi dalam beberapa jam tersebut ia mengamati betul-betul benda-benda yang sering di gunakan, cara pakaian, dan gaya hidup. Berbeda di di mensi ninja yang mengandalkan kerja manual jadi sebisa mungkin ia mempelajari cara bersikap di sini agar tidak terlihat canggung. Pagi itu benar-benar di manfaatkan Sasuke untuk beradaptasi.

"Apa kau serius mau membantuku mengantarkan koran ini?" Tanya kakek Agasa. "Tentu ,aku ingin kek". Sasuke sadar keluarga ini tidaklah banyak uang ini ia perhatikan dari keadaan rumah dan banyaknya surat hutang tersembunyi di penjuru rumah . Untuk membantunya ia berpikir hanya dengan ini caranya, mau bagaimana lagi ,dengan menjalankan misi?ingat bukan Negara ninja kang. "Ya sudah ,ini peta daerah sini dan alamatnya, kau ku bagiani yang dekat-dekat saja. "Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu, jangan nyasar " pesan kakek Saguro padanya

3 Jam Kemudian

Orang disini ternyata lebih fanatic pikirnya dalam hati bukannya tanpa alasan ia berpikir begitu lihat saja barang-barang yang ia bawa sekarang .Tas yang tadinya berisi Koran sudah kini terisi penuh dengan coklat,makanan, uang,boneka dan macam-macam. Hari ini hari ia mengantarkan koran ke pelanggan dan setiap rumah yang dia sambangi menunjukkan fanatisme yang sama. Setiap ibu-ibu yang membukakan pintu yang mungkin tadinya marah karena korannya telat mungkin tidak jadi marah gara-gara lihat tampang Sasuke yang berbadan tegap ,kulit putih , wajah super ganteng, kalem, rambut emo yang keren plus bikin meleleh . Walhasil bukan saja antar koran tapi jadi sesi foto-foto dan tanda tangan dengan ibu-ibu, dengan cepat Sasuke jadi idola ibu-ibu, sampai-sampai ada seorang ibu yang mungkin pecinta sinetron Jepang bertanya. "Mas Sasuke aktris atau penjual koran sih, kok ganteng gini sih, sudah punya pacar belum? Mau ya sama anak ibuk."

Orang-orang disini ternyata lebih gila katanya dalam hati. ( Lebay) Ini koran terakhir , ia melihat daftar pelanggan koran tertera Nona Mia Izumo dan rumahnya di seberang jalan ini . "Semoga nona ini tidak gila, apa aku perlu menyamar jadi …..Rock Lee si alis tebal biar jadi il feel? Aduh kau ini pikir apa sih Sasuke percaya pada dirimi lagian siapa yang mau meminjam wajah si alis tebal. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dan mengetuk pintu tiga kali. "Ia sebentar, apa koran hari ini kakek Agasa? Lalu pintu terbuka. "Eh bukan kakek Agasa , kau siapa? Tanya wanita itu sedikit bingung dan shock melihat Sasuke. "Namaku Sasuke aku cucu angkat yang baru kakek Agasa salam kenal", baru kali ini ada orang yang menanyainya sebiasa ini membuatnya merasa sedikit lega, dilihatnya wanita cantik paruh baya ia cantik berambut ikal coklat halus dengan gaun putih selutut. Tiba-tiba ia menarik wajah Sasuke, memencet-mencet pipinya dicubut-cubit, rambutnya di jambak-jambak tangannya diraba-raba dan sukses membuat Sasuke ingin men Chidorinya."Maaf bisakah anda lepas kan tangan saya, katanya ketus. "Ehm wajah tampan, kulit bersih ,rambut sehat, tubuh tinggi atletis, sialan kakek itu bisa dapat cucu se perfek ini. "Kenalkan aku agen artis, namaku Mia Izumo dan aku jarang mengatakan ini. "Mau kah kau jadi artis di agen kami?" Sasuke hanya cengoh dan sweatdrop.

"Jadi model?tanya Kakek Agasa. "Dasar Mia lihat daun muda langsung hijau matanya. "Iya, aku ditawari Nona Mia tadi pagi dan jika aku setuju aku di suruh datang ke kantornya Selasa besok katanya aku sudah bisa memulai pemotretan di sana, boleh kan?"Gajinya besar lo kek Sasuke pasang tampang kaya Naruto tau kan gimana. " Kau ini lama-lama mirip Hiro, terserah lah." Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menuju kamar. "Untung ini bukan Konoha apa kata temen-temen yang lain seorang Uchiha klan ninja yang disegani jadi seorang model. Naruto bisa tertawa semalam suntuk tanpa berhenti, derajat Uchiha yang menakutkan akan runtuh seketika". Sasuke geleng-geleng dan jedotin jidatnya ke tembok (ha ha ha). " Kau kenapa Sasuke?tanya Hiro yang baru pulang dari sekolah. "Aku..aku tidak apa-apa , sambil mukanya memerah ."Hiro hanya tersenyum dan berkata kau itu aneh ya?

Meja makan

Keluarga Kakek Agasa Saguro menikmati makan malam dengan lahap seperti biasa. "Kakek Agasa, apa aku boleh memakai nama marga Saguro untuk jadi namaku yang sekarang?tanya Sasuke setelah menghabiskan sup kare nya. "Tentu kau kan cucu kami,itu berarti kau keluarga Saguro Sasuke, jawab nenek Omiya dengan lembut." Terimakasih, jawab Sasuke. "Jadi kau akan ke agensi itu dengan memakai nama Sasuke Saguro ya?tanya kakek Agasa. "Iya,aku pikir itu perlu agar asal usulku jelas, jika memakai nama Sasuke Uchiha tidak ada yang tahu keluargaku. "Sasuke, kau ditawari jadi model?"tiba-tiba Hiro ikut nimbrung dan bertanya dengan nada tinggi , ekspresi tak percaya di campur sedikit rasa kagum yang justru mengusik Sasuke.

"Sudah aku tahu kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja sesukamu, aku tahu kau berpikir jadi model hanya mengandalkan tampang kan" , timpal Sasuke sebelum Hiro melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil memandang sebal.

"Tidak, aku tidar berpikir begitu ,itu menakjubkan berbahagialah ribuan orang menginginkannya, banyak uang banyak fans bukankah itu menyenangkan", Katanya bangga.

"Oh begitu", jawabnya singkat. Jelas cara berpikir Hiro dan Sasuke berbeda. Uchiha suka tantangan menguasai jurus dan menaklukan musuh adalah hal yang prestisius mungkin Sasuke harus benar-benar jadi berbeda di dimensi ini.

Ruang Interview Agen Star Omiya

Sasuke memasuki ruang interview dengan nerves yang luar biasa. Direktur Nakamura orang yang terlihat perfect dengan rambut coklat , berwajah tampan , tubuh atletis , berkacamata itu memandang Sasuke dalam diam. Dia mengamati betul setiap inci tubuh Sasuke yang menurutnya sempurna. "Ini orang lebih nyeremin dari Orochimaru"pikir Sasuke. Setelah di persilakan duduk interview pun dimulai.

Direktur Nakamura : Nama?

Sasuke : Sasuke Saguro

Direktur Nakamura : Umur?

Sasuke :16

Direktur Nakamura : Masih sekolah?

Sasuke : Ehm tidak, aku dulu gelandangan baru diangkat jadi cucu Saguro. ( Sasuke malu)

Direktur Nakamura : Kau harus sekolah kau akan kudaftarakan ke sekolah Tokyo tahun ajaran baru besok untuk tiga bulan ini kau akan kucarikan guru privat untuk mengajarmu.

Sasuke : Terimakasih

Direktur Nakamura : Kurasa kau tidak punya pengalaman model, tapi kulihat kau pintar dari cara kau bersikap dan menjawab.( Ya iyalah pak Uchiha terkenal klan jenius). Kau bisa mulai dari hari ini.

Sasuke : Terimakasih sekali lagi. Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke mengakhiri Interview dengan perasaan lega. Ia keluar ruangan Interview sudah disambut oleh Miss Mia.

"Gimana sukses ?" Mia tampak was-was juga.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke dia ajak Mia ke ruang artis yang kosong yang tampaknya sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya.

"Nah Sasuke, aku Mia yang akan jadi manajermu. Ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama. Masalah schedule mu sudah ku atur aku harap kau menikmatinnya" kata Miss Mia pada Sasuke selepas dia resmi bergabung di manajemen Omiya Star.

"Iya, kalau begitu. Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil aku Miss Mia oke!".

"Iya Miss", Sasuke mencoba tersenyum manis pada Mia.

"Wah manissnyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak hubungan baik tampaknya hanya berlalu selama beberapa hari saja. Empat hari setelahnya Sasuke dan Mia udah aja keluarin sifat masing-masing.

* * *

"Miss cepetan ambilin jas dilemari !" Perintah Sasuke sambil mengenakan dasinya lalu membetulkan kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Iya, sabar dikit dong !" tangan Mia sudah penuh dengan baju untuk pemotretan Sasuke hari ini.

" Aku gak mau tau bajuku harus sempurna" perintah Sasuke sok perfect.

"Nih anak lama-lama makin nyebelin, gak tau apa kerjaan manajer banyak. Udah perintah-perintah kaya majikan aja. Kalau gak karena hidup dari lo udah aku gampar nih anak dari tadi" pikir Mia sambil merapikan kemeja Sasuke.

"Sipp bagus !" Sasuke puas dengan kerja Mia. Dia berlalu saja meninggalkan Mia ke ruang pemotretan tanpa permisi kaya anak kucing.

"Dassar anak ingusan , menyebalkan. Dia pikir dia siapa menyuruh se enak udelnya nyuruh-nyuruh aku !" Umpat Mia jengkel pada Sasuke yang sudah pergi dari ruangan dan tanpa sadar membuang semua baju Sasuke lalu menginjak-injaknya hingga kotor.

Beberapa detik kemudian

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, kotor semua . Bisa diamuk anak ayam lagi aku !" Mia cepat –cepat memunguti baju-baju yang bertebaran di lantai sebelum si empunya datang.

Dalam tiga bulan karir Sasuke meroket pesat seperti yang sudah di duga Mia. Dimulai dari model, actor drama,film, semua membuat nama Sasuke Saguro meroket cepat dan membuatnya di gilai para fansnya. Ga percaya ? Akun twitter, FB, blog untuk fans Sasuke udah mencapai angka yang tak terhitung . Pokoknya banyak deh.

Tentu saja pundi-pundi uang Sasuke makin tebal aja setiap Pastinya taraf hidup keluarga Saguro ikut meningkat. Sasuke juga mendirikan sebuah toko buku untuk Kakek Saguro, membelikan nenek alat masak baru dan semuanya dah untuk kesenangan family Saguro. Tapi Konsekuensinya kini setiap hari ia harus berhadapan dengan kamera dan tentunya belajar dengan guru privat. Nilai Sasuke mengejutkan gurunya ia dianggap jenius dalam berbagai mata pelajaran .Dan ia lolos seleksi masuk sekolah Tokyo dengan mudah.

"Ini schedule minggu terakhir sebelum kau masuk sekolah , malam ini diakhiri konferensi pers tentang kau akan bersekolah dan dunia ke artisan mu jadi persiapkan pidato yang baik", kata Mia sang manajer sambil memberikan jadwalnya.

"Iya , aku mengerti, ngomong-ngomong SMA Tokyo seperti apa ? tanya Sasuke sambil membaca schedule pemberian Mia.

"Bukannya saudaramu juga bersekolah di SMA Tokyo ,apa tidak pernah cerita ? Mia malah balik nanya Sasuke.

" Masa sih, aku kok ga tahu ya ." Sasuke malah pasang tampang sok mikir. Padahal ia memang tidak tahu selama ini Hiro sekolah dimana.

"Ehm setahuku SMA TOKYO terkenal dengan siswa yang berprestasi baik akademik dan non akademik setiap tingkatan ada tujuh kelas dan uniknya setiap tingkatan diatur berdasarkan nilai ekstakulikuler ninjanya, oh ya kau masuk kelas G karena kau tidak ada catatan prestasi apapun di situ dan kami memutuskan untuk negosiasi kau tidak ikut ekstra Ninja mengingat kau seorang aktris yang harus menjaga tubuhmu dari luka fisik mengerti?" Ulas Mia.

"Itu tidak adil bentak Sasuke, aku ingin ikut eksta itu", Bantah Sasuke pada Mia. "Hei..hei anak cerewet memangnya kau tau jurus ninja kau tidak punya pengalaman pokoknya tidak,tidak,tidak," sambil nonyol kepala Sasuke tanpa perasaan lalu meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang make up sendirian.

"Tidak punya pengalaman katanya enak saja, aku bisa mengahancurkan kota ini dengan amaterasuku jika aku mau," umpatnnya.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Sasuke dan Hiro sudah siap di meja makan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memakai seragam sekolah. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan lambang SMA Tokyo di dada kiri. Sesuai kebiasaan Sasuke ia mengenakannya dengan rapi dan terlihat elegan sekali . Hiro melihat penampilan Sasuke heran banget sampai-sampai dilihat terus dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa?" Tanyanya memandang Hiro tajam.

"Kau mau sekolah apa pemotretan Sasuke? Tak kusangka seragam jelek kalau kau pakai jadi naik kelas". Timpal Hiro sedikit memuji.

"Akui saja, memang dasarnya aku ganteng pakai apapun pasti cocok."

"Huh dasar cover boy" kata Hiro sedikit menyesal karena memuji Sasuke.

next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jadi saia hanya pinjem tokohnya doang!**

"Kau mau sekolah apa pemotretan Sasuke? Tak kusangka seragam jelek kalau kau pakai jadi naik kelas". Timpal Hiro sedikit memuji.

"Akui saja, memang dasarnya aku ganteng pakai apapun pasti cocok."

"Huh dasar cover boy" kata Hiro sedikit menyesal karena memuji Sasuke.

###

"Wah senangnya, hari pertama masuk kelas kelas baru, baju baru, teman baru? Menyenangkan iya kan Sasuke tersayang ini hari pertamamu juga" kata Hiro dengan semangat memulai percakapan tanggung tadi. "Selamat makan , Hiro makan dengan lahap. "Kau ini kebiasaan berisik dan jangan tambahkan kata sayang ketika di sekolah anak manja", kata Sasuke ketus.

"Dasar muka dua , heran aku sama fans kamu bisa tahan sama sikapmu. Kau apakan mereka?" Pertanyaan Hiro yang akhirnya dijawab sendiri.

"Motto Sasuke, hadapi fans dengan senyuman hadapi Hiro dengan samplakan", kata Hiro mencibir Sasuke tapi dia hanya diam saja. Sasuke sudah kebal dengan Hiro, ia sama berisiknya dengan Naruto tapi ia merasa senang ia seperti hidup bila bertengkar dengan Hiro seperti punya saudara yang menyebalkan namun di sayanginya.

"Ayo berangkat anak manja, hari ini aku yang menyetir aku tidak mau telat hari pertama masuk sekolah", katanya meninggalkan Hiro yang masih sarapan. Di dalam mobil Hiro masih berisik dengan doanya ia berharap keras-keras semoga tidak masuk kelas G seperti tahun kemarin, Hiro memang payah dengan ekstra ninja ia hanya berbakat dan peka terhadap lawan namun payah dalam menyerang sehingga ia sering kalah dalam pertarungan wajib.

"Diamlah aku yang sudah pasti di kelas G santai saja kok, kau kenapa ribut!"

"Ah di sana hanya ada ahli teori kumpulan orang jenius akademik yang memang tidak bisa bertarung, aku tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan lagi seperti tahun kemarin! Desah Hiro seperti orang yang tertekan. "Aku yang akan melindungimu tenanglah," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kau lucu Sasuke justru sepertinya kau yang merepotkan aku untuk melindungimu," jawab Hiro. "Terserah kita lihat nanti," dengan nada dingin. Lagi Hiro merasakan keanehan pada Sasuke, ia merasa Sasuke sangat yakin dengan dirinya ia merasa Sasuke menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat besar.

* * *

Sasuke memarkir Jaguar hitamnya di halaman sekolah dan tentu saja menarik perhatian penghuni sekolah. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar bersama Hiro, bagi yang tidak tahu mereka mungkin terlihat seperti kakak adik namun jika menilik warna mata sudah beda keturunan. Sasuke berjalan dengan santai bersama Hiro mereka menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat pembagian kelas lebih dahulu. Sasuke dengan status aktris dan model top seperti biasa langsung di kerubungi fans untuk berfoto dan tanda tangan , ia melayani dengan senyum dan pasang tampang baik banget.

"Seperti biasa pasang tampang manis" , Hiro memutar bola matanya .

"Aku mau lihat pengumuman dulu", kata Hiro pada Sasuke lalu meniggalkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Hiro datang menyela kerumunan fans Sasuke, "Ayo kita ke kelas," kata Hiro sebal sambil pasang tampang asem banget.

"Maaf ya teman-teman aku ke kelas dulu," kata Sasuke sopan dan memunculkan senyum termanisnya. Sasuke sukses besar bikin sebagian fansnya ceweknya mimisan dan langsung pingsan .

"Bro aku sekelas denganmu aku di 2G, katanya sebal.

"Ha ha ha sabar!", kata Sasuke sambil tertawa menghina. Kehadiran Sasuke sebagai aktris terkenal di SMA Tokyo membuat berubah suasana, cewek-cewek udah aja ngrumunin kelas 2G. Dari mulai siswi baru, teman seangkatan, sampai kakak kelas cewek penyandang ratu kecantikan sekolah terpesona oleh Sasuke. Dalam pagi itu saja kelas 2G udah rasanya penuh banget sampai-samapi penghuni pada gak kuat. Untungnya ada seorang murid yang berani bertindak.

"Permisi adik-adik, teman-teman, kakak-kakak kelas yang manisssss. Mohon keluar ini kelas bukan ruang meet and great!" teriak anak lelaki berambut cepak yang di ketahui Hiro bernama Owabi. Karena suara yang melengking tentu aja bikin semua siswa diam lalu memandang ke arahnya.

"Ini ruang kelas, kalau mau jumpa fans jangan disini. Kalian menganggu yang lain", kata Owabi tegas menunjukkan jiwa pemimpin. Sebelum situasi tak terkendali Sasuke langsung putar otak.

"Maaf dia ada benarnya . Bisa kah kalian keluar dari kelas ini , aku berjanji kalian boleh menemuiku di luar kelas", pinta Sasuke manis pada fansnya yang sebagian cewek. Bagai tersihir fans Sasuke itu langsung menurut.

"Sasuke, jika kau masih ingin di kelas ini sebaiknya kau bisa kendalikan fansmu", kata Owabi dengan nada nasehat yang tegas. Sasuke hanya bisa minta maaf dan berjanji untuk bisa bersikap lebih baik lagi.

Sesi perkenalan

"Perkenalkan aku Karin Hanabawa aku wali kelas kalian aku akan membimbing kalian selama satu tahun semoga kalian senang di kelas ini" katanya seperti anak kecil. Ibu Karin wanita paruh baya dengan perawakan langsing untuk usianya dengan potongan bob ala polisi tentu ia akan lebih dikira polwan daripada guru. "Aku mengajar bahasa Inggris di sini, oh ya salam semangat, untuk hari ini sesi perkenalan saja". Dalam sesi itu tentu saja Sasuke masih jadi sorotan utama bahkan Ibu Karin tidak malu-malu meminta tanda tangan di depan kelas . Kelas berikutnya juga berakhir dengan sesi perkenalan dari Pak Iwaguro guru Matematika. Pak Iwaguro guru Matematika berperawakan gempal dan dari cara bicaranya ia bukan tipe orang yang membeda-bedakan. Ditilik dari suasana kelas , secara keseluruhan tipe anak kelas disini adalah pendiam, benar yang dikatakan Hiro pikir Sasuke.

"Siswa yang bernama Sasuke Saguro, istirahat di panggil Pak Imura mohon menemui beliau di kantor kepala Sekolah pada jam Istirahat,"kata guru yang berkacamata itu sebelum mengakhiri pelajaran.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Ketika jam istirahat Sasuke pergi menemui Pak Imura. Ruang Kantor Pak Imura cukup besar, ruangan itu bersih rapi dan harum. Di sudut kanan terdapat perpustakaan kecil dan di sampingnya tampak lemari arsip yang menggunung namun anehnya rapi.

"_Ruangannya beda banget sama milik Tsunade yang berantakan,_" batin Sasuke dalam hati. Di balik meja itu tampak lelaki gagah yang berperawakan mirip Sense Yamato berstelan jas coklat, hanya saja ia berambut keperakan dengan kacamata ciri khas kepala sekolah

"Anda memanggil saya pak Imura, kata Sasuke sopan berdiri dihadapan Pak Imura.

"Apa Kau yang bernama Sasuke Saguro?"

"Iya, itu saya. " Sasuke kini melayangkan pandangan bingung pada Pak Imura yang tampak .

"Apa kau tahu aturan wajib sekolah ini?"

Detik itu juga Sasuke paham apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Pak Imura."Peraturan, ehm kalau tidak salah sekolah ini mewajibkan setiap siswanya untuk mengikuti ekstra ninja minimal satu minggu sekali."

"Benar sekali, aku ingin mengklarifikasi satu hal sekolah ini tidak membeda-bedakan murid dalam hal apapun ." Pak Imura mengatakannya lambat-lambat dan seolah olah penuh detensi.

Tanpa gentar Sasuke dan terpengaruh tekanan Sasuke mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi bukankah agen saya sudah meminta dispensasi untuk tidak mengikutkan saya dalam ekstra itu."

"Mengenai kau tidak ikut dalam ekstra ninja kami sebenarnya tidak bisa menolerir kamu, kecuali kamu memang layak untuk mendapat dispensasi kau harus membuktikan dirimu ."

"Dengan apa saya harus membuktikan pada bapak?"tanya Sasuke sok polos

" Pertarungan ninja",katanya dingin.

Mendengar itu tentu Sasuke PD aja ,"Anda menantang saya?, saya akan melayani dengan senang hati," katanya tak kalah dingin dengan seringaian dan tatapan death glearnya yang udah keluar.

"Baiklah Mari kita mulai disini. Sepertinya kau terlalu percaya diri sampai berani menantangku anak bau kencur!", Imura mengeluarkan kunainya dari balik jas.

Sasuke melihat tanda-tanda keseriusan dari Pak Imura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"_Aku memang masih bau kencur tapi pengalamanku bertarung lebih dari hidupmu pak_,"pikir Sasuke dalam hati lalu memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya dengan sharinggan yang sudah aktif. Pak imura yang sudah bersiap menyerang tapi dia tiba-tiba sudah berpindah tempat dan membuatnya bingung. Ia Melihat dunia hitam putih di sebuah lembah yang di pisahkan sungai ia melihat dua anak bertarung yaitu Sasuke yang terlihat lebih muda mungkin dua belas tahun dengan anak berambut jabrik sedang bertarung ia terkejut tidak tahu apa yang di perbuat . Pertarungan kedua anak itu sengit Sasuke muda bergerak dengan cepat dan ia mengeluarkan jurus yang bernama Chidori dan menghancurkan bahu pemuda berambut jabrik. Terlihat tangan Sasuke menembus bahu anak itu.

"Mustahil, katanya Pak Imura , ini genjutsu sejak kapan aku terkena jurus ini.

"Ini bukan ilusi pak, tiba-tiba Sasuke menohoknya dengan Chidori tepat di bahunya dan ia merasakan sakit luar biasa napasnya mulai sesak dan pandangannya mulai kabur ia merasa kesakitan untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tersadar dan masih berada di kantornya dengan posisi semula. Dalam kebingungannya itu lagi ia memegang bahu kirinya yang ternyata masih utuh dan menatap Sasuke yang mengakhiri mode mangekyo sharinggannya.

"Apa bapak mau mencobanya lagi? "Tanya Sasuke dingin dan semakin membuat Pak Imura ketakutan

"Chidori!"teriak sasuke dan kilatan petir kini di tangan kiri Sasuke mendesing-desing dengan suara tinggi tanda siap untuk di hujamkan. Pak Imura hanya bisa terdiam karena saking takutnya menghadapi Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah suasana ketegangan berjalan cukup lama akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti Chidori milik Sasuke menghilang.

"Seharusnya bapak tidak memaksa saya untuk bertarung." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Sasuke ?Aku tahu itu jurus level S yang hanya dikuasai oleh petinggi dimensi ninja?" Tanyanya dengan takut.

"Bapak tahu dimensi ninja?" Tanya Sasuke berubah penasaran ekspresinya kini melunak.

"Iya, itu dimana aku terdampar dulu selama beberapa bulan, apa kau dari sana?"tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, aku terdampar di sini dan aku tidak tahu caranya pulang, bagaimana caranya pulang kesini?" tanyanya lagi

" Aku tidak tahu, ketika malam dimensi itu muncul lagi dan aku sudah kembali", kata pak Imura.

"Bagaimana aku ?" Kini Sasuke meratap sedih memandang Pak Imura

"Aku akan membantu untuk pulang tapi aku harus mempelajari terlebih dahulu." Kata Pak Imura mencoba menawarkan bantuan namun belum sempat di jawab Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat untuk apa dia datang kesini.

"Jadi, apakah aku diijinkan tidak ikut ekstra ninja?,"tanya Sasuke pasang tampang polos seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak mengijinkanmu sama saja aku bunuh diri melawanmu", jawabnya keras.

Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Benar-benar seorang actor rupanya.

"Pak Imura tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun , jika tidak aku bersedia menghadiahi Chidori sekali lagi." Pinta Sasuke sedikit mengancam. Wajah Pak Imura memucat,"tentu tidak".

Teringat kejadian itu, "Apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu? Apa dia mati?".

"Tentu tidak , ia sahabatku dan itu hanya keributan kecil di masa kanak-kanak,"jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku meninggalkan ruang ini, kurasa kelas sudah masuk", pinta Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi jawab Imura.

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan biasa saja, tapi tidak yang di dalamnya. "Keributan kecil katanya,orang dari negeri ninja memang menakutkan katanya pada diri sendiri sambil geleng-geleng.

###

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Hiro.

"Hanya masalah perijinan untuk tidak ikut ekstra ninja," jawab Sasuke.

"Trus diijinkan?" tanyanya.

"Ya dia mengijinkanku," kata Sasuke.

"Kau serius,dia itu orang yang kolot,keras menakutkan terkuat diantara yang terkuat bisa mengijinkamu?", statement Hiro.

"Kalo iya terus kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tidak pernah ada yang bisa lolos dari ekstra ninja," ia berkata dengan nada keras.

"Mungkin aku istimewa aku kan aktris terkenal", jawab sasuke narsis.

"Kauuuu.!"Hiro tak mampu berkata.

Tampaknya Sasuke tidak sependapat kalau pak kepala sekolah itu kuat,baginya kekuatannya setara dengan Anbu biasa.

Kantin SMA Tokyo

Sasuke sudah mengisi nampanya dengan sekotak sushi dan jus tomat, suasana di kantin tak kalah anehnya bagi Sasuke, gadis-gadis menatapnya seperti mau memakannya hidup-hidup, berbeda dengan sebagian anak-anak laki-laki yang memandang sebal dirinya Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit. Namun ada satu yang lebih mengusiknya anak laki-laki berambut putih jabrik berantakan seperi ayam juga (?) yang menatapnya sedari tadi seperti ingin mengatakan ku tantang kau untuk berduel. Sebagai ninja Sasuke tahu tatapan mata hitam itu namun tentu Sasuke hanya mengabaikannya ia hanya terus berjalan ke meja yang kosong dan duduk menunggu Hiro.

"Gubrak!"suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan membuatnya berpaling ke arah suara itu berasal. Di lihatnya Hiro jatuh tersungkur bersama makanannya dan di sampingnya ada segerombolan anak lain yang tertawa.

"Hei Hiro bodoh apa sih yang kau bisa jalan saja tidak becus dia mirip bayi ya kalau kaya gini, mulutnya belepotan lagi," ejek pria berbadan tegap yang mengingatkannya pada Choji. Yang lain hanya tertawa dan mengejek dan tak terlihat satu anak pun mau membantu.

"Hiro anak bayi!"

"Hiro anak bayi!"

"Hiro anak bayi!"

Hiro hanya bisa malu dan berkata maaf dan mengatakan akan ku bersihkan.

"Ayo Hiro, biar ku bantu" suara lembut itu familiar baginya lalu dia sedikit melihat ke atas dilihatnya uluran tangan Sasuke yang sejak dari kapan berhasil menyela kerumunan. Hiro hanya menggapainya dan diam.

"Ayo ke kamar mandi kita bersihkan dulu bajumu kau tak perlu hiraukan mereka."

Sasuke dan Hiro berjalan ke kamar mandi mereka membersihkan tubuh Hiro sayang bajunya sudah basah kuyup. "Yah ,bajuku basah semua lagi padahal masih ada ekstra lagi," desah Hiro. "Bruk, dilihatnya baju kering telah bersandar di pintu atas. "Ini pakai punyakku", perintah Sasuke. "Lalu kau bagaimana Sasuke? Nanti kan kita masih ada pelajaran ". "Aku mau cabut bentar balik kerumah ambil baju dulu, katanya dari balik pintu."Tapi kan", belum sempat Hiro menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Kau mau pakai atau tidak, aku harus tanggung jawab nih sama Nenek Omiya". "Aku tinggal dulu pulang nanti aku balik , Sasuke berlalu meniggalkan Hiro di kamar mandi. Walhasil, Sasuke pulang dengan Top less ia berjalan menuju mobil dengan santai. Tentu cewek-cewek yang pada lihat udah pada mimisan lagi melihatnya , tubuh Sasuke kan bagus. Sasuke berjalan entah mengapa ia tidak seramah tadi bagi mereka para fansnya ia terlihat dingin dengan tatapan tajam bagai elang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Ruang Ekstra Ninja

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di pojok ruang ekstra ninja, ia hanya mengamati siswa-siswa berlatih baginya pelajaran ninja di sana seperti pelatihan ketika ia di masa genin kebanyakan latihan hari itu hanya seputar taijutsu bukan pelatihan ninjutsu. Ia hanya menonton beberapa pertandingan wajib yang kebetulan Hiro yang sedang tanding dengan anak 2E Hiro kalah hanya hitungan menit dan Sasuke hanya bisa mampu menepuk jidatnya melihat hal itu. "Ternyata dia lebih payah dari Naruto ,aliran cakranya kacau," gumam pada dirinya sendiri.

###

"Kau itu tadi bertanding atau apa sih ?" Lawan seperti itu seharusnya dengan mudah kau kalahkan , kau ini benar-benar payah kata Sasuke pada Hiro di perjalanan pulang.

"Habis aku bingung harus pakai jurus yang mana, dia petarung hebat dia punya daya tahan yang bagus dia tipe tahan fisik", ungkap Hiro.

"Setidaknya kau bisa alirkan cakra dengan benar dong, aliran cakramu payah cakramu bergerak tidak stabil sehingga tenaga yang di keluarkan tidak maksimal kau bisa lebih dari itu", jawab diplomatis Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?"tanya Hiro cengoh."Dari buku peganganmu, memangnya kau tak pernah baca?"timpal Sasuke. "He..he…he "tawa Hiro ala Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih kau mau menolongku, aku tak menyangka kau sebaik itu loh!",ucap Hiro.

"Sama-sama", jawabnya singkat.

"Sasuke apakah aku boleh Tanya sesuatu?"tanya Hiro.

"Tanyakan saja," Sasuke tanpa berpaling dari kursi kemudinya.

"Kenapa kau sebaik itu padaku padahal aku ini kan hanya saudara tirimu?"ungkap Hiro.

_"Karena kau mirip Itachi, sifatmu mirip Naruto, kau mengingatkanku rasanya punya saudara, sahabat, dan aku menyangimu sebagai saudara, aku tidak ingin kesalahan kedua terulang dan aku sadar aku sayang keluarga ini," _jawabnya dalam hati, kau adikku Hiro batin Sasuke menjawab.

"Bisa kita bicarakan nanti malam saja, aku sedang menyetir saat ini , aku berjanji akan ceritakan semua padamu", balas Sasuke.

"OOH..tapi awas kalau kau ingkar akan ku tendang rambut ayammu", ujar Hiro. "Silahkan kalau kau bisa", ejek Sasuke.

###

"Heh, rambut pantat ayam aku penasaran tentang lajutan percakapan tadi siang katanya kau mau ceritakan semuanya, yang kau maksud semuanya itu apa?"Tanya Hiro dari kursi meja belajar Sasuke.

"OH itu ya tapi aku bingung harus mulai mengatakannya darimana",jawab Sasuke was-was.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan darimana kau berasal". Sasuke sedikit menelan ludah tanda grogi sekaligus was-was.

"Hiro, percaya atau tidak aku bukan dari dunia ini, aku berasal dari dunia ninja yang mungkin berbeda dimensi dengan dunia ini" jawab Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Kau serius kau tidak sedang bercandakan Sasuke?" Tanya Hiro yang tampaknya shock.

"Aku serius, itu lah mengapa kalian menemukanku dengan pakain yang berbeda, aku terdampar di sini dan aku tidak tahu caranya kembali," ujar Sasuke dengan nada frustasi.

"Ini masih tidak masuk diakal bagiku,desah Hiro. Hening sesaat. "Jadi bagaimana bisa terdampar disini?tanya Hiro ingin tahu.

"Ketika itu aku dan sahabatku yang bernama Naruto sedang bertarung melawan Uchiha Madara ,si Madara tampaknya punya jurus terlarang untuk melenyapkan musuh."Aku dan Naruto terhisap dalam lubang itu, setelah itu begitu terbangun sudah ada di sini cerita Sasuke. "Kalau begitu seharusnya bukan kau saja yang berada di sini lalu di mana Naruto?"timpal Hiro.

"Itu dia sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak menemukan Naruto," katanya sambil memandang Hiro.

"Tapi aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk membantuku kembali, seharusnya orang itu bisa di percaya karena ia pernah terdampar di negeri ninja dan berhasil kembali ke sini ,"tambah Sasuke.

"Siapa Sasuke?

"Kepala sekolah Imura, dia berjanji membantuku ."

"Ehm sulit di percaya dia pernah ke negeri ninja, wah pasti menyenangkan ya hidup di sana", kata Hiro antusias.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan dunia Shinobhi adalah dunia yang kejam bagi yang lemah" tandas Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Jadi menurutmu kau kuat dan aku lemah begitu maksudmu ?" Diiringi tatapan membantah sekaligus tak percaya pada omongan Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu maksudku hanya saja…." Sasuke merenung sejenak bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Hiro. "Yang berjiwa lemah akan mudah akan tersesat dalam kebencian," katanya dengan nada muram.

"Ha ha ha itu sih aku dari dulu tahu , itu kan tercantum di buku. Kau jangan menakut-nakuti ku Sasuke", Kini justru Hiro yang tampak mencandai.

"Aku serius Hiro, ak- aku-" Sasuke tergagap karena ia teringat peristiwa itu.

"Aku pun sendiri pernah tersesat karena suatu alasan dan aku tak akan melupakan hal itu. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir." Sasuke memandang sedih pada Hiro.

"Tunggu, memangnya apa dulu yang pernah kau lakukan?" Hiroikut-ikutan bingung mau ngomong.

"Aku kehilangangan seluruh klanku dalam satu malam. Mereka di bantai dan hanya aku yang di sisakan." Kata Sasuke lirih seolah tak mampu menahan rasa kehilangan itu kembali.

"Aku turut prihatin Sas, mereka yang melakukannya sungguh biadab." Hiro menjadi sedih sekaligus geram mendengar itu.

"Kau salah Hiro bukan mereka tapi dia, Uchiha Itachi kakakku sendiri. Dan jangan sebut dia seperti itu, dia orang yang baik." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan kebenaran yang tidak waras ini.

"Katanya dia menghabisi keluargamu tapi kenapa kau sekarang membelanya. Yang benar yang mana nih " Hiro bingung dengan pikiran Sasuke.

"Semua benar, dia melakukanya karena klanku mencoba memulai perang shinobi kembali. Dia rela mengorbankan nama baiknya untuk mencegah perang besar." Sasuke berhenti sejenak terlihat ia sedih sekali." Seandainya saja aku tahu lebih awal, dia tidak akan mati sekarang" tambahnya lirih.

"Sas, aku jujur bingung kau menyesali yang mana , klanmu yang habis atau kakakmu atau dua-duanya" Interupsi Hiro pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang muka pada Hiro. Lalu beralih berbaring ke tempat tidur. "Entahlah, kurasa aku lebih menyesali kebodohanku itu saja. Aku membunuh kakak-ku sendiri." Kata Sasuke seolah pasrah. Dia hanya bergidik ngeri sambil memandang Sasuke terpaku dengan wajah pucat. Hening sesaat. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dilihatnya Hiro sudah pucat pasi seperti mau pingsan.

"Dasar bayi Hiro, ! Jangan katakan sekarang kau takut padaku ." Kata Sasuke sambil megejek Hiro yang masih diam berusaha mencerna kenyataan orang di depannya adalah orang bermasa lalu terburuk yang pernah di temui.

"Sudah ah minggir sana aku mau tidur. Kalau kau diam begitu kau tambah mirip Itachi jadi sana pergi ke kamarmu sendiri ANAK MANJA !" Usir Sasuke pada orang yang baru saja jadi korban ceritanya itu.

###

Keesokan paginnya ia sudah bisa menebaknya situasi akan tetap normal di mulai dari keributan bangun pagi,saling lempar jatah gosok punggung Kakek Agasa,keributan di meja makan seperti biasa. Ia sudah bisa membaca sifat Hiro yang jiplakan Naruto mudah melupakan sesuatu,selalu bersifat hangat tanpa canggung ,dan itulah sifatnya.

"Heh pantat ayam ajari aku jurus ninja dong kan kau seorang ninja, ajari ya..ya..ya" pasang tampang puppy eyes.

"Ajarin kamu,kau kan bodoh alirkan cakra saja masih kacau kau harus berlatih keras", sambil jitak kepala Hiro.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kalau tidak ikut ekstra ninja trus ngapain kamu di sana?" Hiro baru sadar waktu Sasuke beneran tidak ikut ekstra."

"Lihat jurus di sini, siapa tau bisa di pakai,ujar Sasuke."Nanti kau pulang sendiri tak apakan?" Tiba-tiba pembicaraan teralih."aku ada schedule pemotretan hari ini, mobilnya kamu bawa aja nanti aku pulang bareng miss Mia."

" Eh ngomong-ngomong soal Mia,apa dia tahu kau itu ninja?" tanya Hiro ingin tahu.

"Mia tahu apa jadinya dunia ku,yang jelas aku bisa di dempul setiap hari kalau aku tidak jaga badan kau tahu bau make up itu menyebalkan", sembur Sasuke di ikuti muka cemberut yang sudah terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Hei Hiro apa kau mengenal anak berambut putih berantakan dengan mata tajam yang ada di kantin kemarin?"tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan kembali.

"Dia Keita Dean, dia anak yang hebat , Memangnya kenapa? "Tidak, hanya saja tatapannya sedikit mengangguku itu tidak menyenangkan ", ucap Sasuke.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu, dingin pada orang lain sedingin jurusnya dia pemegang juara nasional pertarungan antar ninja ketika kelas satu kemarin, hal itu membuatnya di segani murid di sini bahkan kakak kelas "cerita Hiro.

"Menarik, tipe es ya….pandangannya cukup tajam juga tambahnya.

"Hei kau sendiri apa tidak sadar apa, pandangan ninja yang kadang kau munculkan itu bisa membunuh orang, punyamu lebih menakutkan tahu", timpal Hiro tidak percaya terhadap penilaian Sasuke.

"Menurutmu begitu?" , jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Mobil Sasuke memasuki halaman sekolah seketika itu percakapan terhenti. Di sana telah berkumpul banyak siswa yang sedang mengerumuni papan pengumuman. Hal itu turut menarik perhatian Hiro dan Sasuke. Hiro yang penasaran segera mencoba melihatnya dan ternyata jadwal tanding wajib minggu ini diantaranya pertandingan Dean Keita vs Morizaki Ken dan itu pertandingan akbar minggu ini. Tentu itu pertandingan menarik lawan Dean Keita adalah Morizaki Ken si ahli kombinasi jurus ia peringkat 2 di kelas tiga.

"Wah pertandingan akbar aku tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan ini", sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau lebih baik latihan saja daripada lihat itu , kau punya pertandingan wajib kan setiap minggunya kau seharusnya meningkatkan diri bukannya nonton seperti itu", jawab Sasuke, menasehati. "Menonton pertandingan itu kan menyenangkan kau bisa tahu jurus-jurus jitu lawan."

"Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kau bisa bertarung dengannya," statement Sasuke singkat. Mereka terus berdebat saja ketika perjalanan menuju kelas. Di depan pintu kelas mereka ternyata sudah ada yang menunggu mereka dari kelas dua dari tingkat lain Hiro tahu tapi tidak tahu namanya.

"Aku Kobayasi Amura, aku secara resmi menantangmu Sasuke Saguro, katanya pada Sasuke dengan seringaian menantang.

"Maaf Kobayasi Amura sayangnya saya tidak mengikuti eksta ninja" jawab Sasuke berlalu masuk ke kelas.

Next?

Terimakasih sudah berminat baca fic gajeness ini. Ada yang baca saja, nanti dilanjutin lagi kalau udah di ngedit dokumen, saya tahu ini dari segi isi, EYD parah semua. Romance ntar ada tapi bukan Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Flame? Riview? Boleh semua!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jadi saia hanya pinjem tokohnya doang!**

"Aku Kobayasi Amura, aku secara resmi menantangmu Sasuke Saguro, katanya pada Sasuke dengan seringaian menantang.

"Maaf Kobayasi Amura sayangnya saya tidak mengikuti eksta ninja" jawab Sasuke berlalu masuk ke kelas.

* * *

Dengan segera berita tentang lolosnya Sasuke dari ekstra ninja menyebar seperti gossip ada yang pro dan kontra. Kaum yang pro umumnya mereka memaklumi lolosnya Sasuke mengingat statusnya sebagai public figure yang menuntut kesempurnaan fisik. Bagi yang kontra hal ini adalah ketidak adilan mengingat selama pak Imura menjadi kepala sekolah tidak ada yang pernah dapat ijin untuk tidak ikut meskipun telah menyatakan alasan apapun. Dampaknya beberapa hari ke depan Sasuke sering jadi bahan cibiran sebagai orang yang berjiwa lemah namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pelatihan ninja bagi Hiro yang baginya terlalu kacau.

Hari pertama latihan hanya untuk menyeimbangkan cakra, hari kedua hanya teknik dasar lempar senjata benar-benar lamban. Sore itu Hiro dan Sasuke berlatih di bukit Kirigakure tempat Sasuke di temukan dulu. Tempat itu jadi tempat paling ideal untuk berlatih mengingat sempitnya lahan kota Tokyo. Sasuke sudah mengetahui Hiro punya elemen yang sama yaitu api, itu ia ketahui setelah ia menguji elemen kemarin hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengajarinya jurus api.

"Baiklah Hiro kau perhatikan ini amati baik-baik dan konsentrasilah akan ku ajarkan kau teknis dasar jurus api, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tanganya menarik napas dalam-dalam "Housenka no jutsu", seketika muncullah bola api besar dari mulut Sasuke.

Hiro tentu hanya cengoh melihat jurus itu dan berpikir bodoh menanyakan pada dirinya apa mulutnya tidak kebakar ya.

"Bagaimana kau mengerti?. Sasuke berpaling pada Hiro.

Hiro hanya mengangguk ragu sekali dan mulai mempraktekannya untuk pertama kalinya dan berujung keluarnya batuk api yang membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi di tahannya.

Di sela-sela latihan tiba-tiba merasakan energy besar yang muncul di sekitarnya ia berpaling pada Hiro yang tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama. Sasuke dengan segera ambil posisi waspada dengan mata sharinggan yang sudah muncul. Di amatinya suasana di sekitar situ, Hiro yang untuk pertama kali melihat mata sharinggan Sasuke yang berwarna merah dengan bintik hitam aneh hanya bisa diam dan tidak berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada matanya yang ia yakini ia percaya padanya sekarang. Tiba-tiba tepat diatas mereka muncul rekahan hitam dari atas yang entah muncul darimana rekahan itu semakin membesar dan hal tidak terduga terjadi, lubang itu melontarkan sesuatu yang cukup besar dan siap menimpa mereka. Saking shocknya Hiro dan Sasuke tak mampu bergerak sehingga mereka tertimpa benda itu.

"Dhum!

Suara jatuhan itu cukup keras, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar suara pria itu lagi. "Aduh,pantatku sakit sekali sepertinya kita jatuh di tempat yang dalam Sasuke", kata Naruto yang masih ucek-ucek mata.

Sasuke sebisa mungkin berusaha bangkit dan melihat Naruto yang masih setengah sadar berusaha bangkit di sebelahnya sementara Hiro dilihatnya Hiro pingsan. Sasuke berusaha menemukan kesadaran kembali, "Bisakah kau muncul tanpa menimpa orang lain Naruto, tubuhmu itu berat tau!protes Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto benar-benar membuka matanya ia mulai menatap sekitar dan menemukan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali dan baru mulai menemukan perubahan pada Sasuke yaitu penampilan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Naruto? Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk. "Oh ya ini di mana?"Tanya Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, yang jelas kita terdampar ke di mensi lain Naruto" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Teriak Naruto keras.

"Bagaimana ini hidup tanpa ramen ,kakasi sensei desa tanpa Sakura chan….harus pulang tidak mau..tidak mau…tidak mau…rengek Naruto.

"Tenanglah….",sentak Sasuke .

"Kita pasti pulang dan dunia ini tidak terlalu buruk kok", sembur Sasuke. "Sepertinya lubang di mensi Madara punya selisih waktu yang cukup panjang dalam jarak waktu kita jatuh Naruto", terang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?

"Aku tiba di dimensi ini lebih dulu di bandingkan kau Naruto padahaal kita jatuh hampir bersamaan aku sudah tiba di sini hampir empat bulan yang lalu, tambah Sasuke.

"Iya juga, seingatku kau tepat di depanku kan, timpal Naruto. "Ngomong-omong ini dimana?Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ini di Tokyo tepatnya Negara Jepang",jawab Sasuke. Hiro yang sedari tadi pingsan akhirnya siuman sendiri habis Sasuke sepertinya lupa Hiro di sana. "Sas, apa yang terjadi?sambil memegang kepala mencoba bangkit berbicara kearah Sasuke yang jaraknya mungkin terlalu jauh dan Sasuke sama –sama berpaling. "Kyaaaa….Uchiha Itachi apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Hiro. "Uchiha Itachi ? bukan namaku Hiro Saguro jawab Hiro pada Naruto."Tapi kenapa begitu mirip ?"tanya Naruto pada Hiro dengan pose ala Conan. Menyadari adanya kesalah pahaman dengan segera saja Sasuke saling memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto perkenalkan ini Hiro Saguro ia dan keluarganya yang telah menolongku dulu. "Hiro perkenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto ia temanku dari di mensi ninja. Mereka saling mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Zzt….zzt…zztt…"handhpone Sasuke bergetar, dilihatnya telephone dari Rumah. Dengan segera ia mengangkat telephone tersebut. "Iya nek ada apa?"tanya Sasuke pada Nenek Omiya dari telephone. "Ini sudah sore kau seharusnya sudah pulang bersama Hiro", keluhnya. "Iya nek sebentar lagi aku akan pulang , oh ya apakah tidak apa-apa jika kawan lamaku kua ajak tinggal sementara bersama kita ?"tanya Sasuke. "Tentu semakin banyak orang akan semakin menyenangkan, segeralah pulang kami semua mencemaskan kalian", sahut Nenek Omiya. "Terimakasih, tapi kami baik-baik saja kok, kami akan segera pulang jawab Sasuke, kemudian ia menutup handphonenya dan berpaling pada Naru dan Hiro.

"Nenek menyuruh kita pulang ya", Tanya Hiro. Sasuke hanya mengangguk ,"kita harus pulang sekarang ."Naruto ", katanya sambil berjalan, "mulai sekarang ini sementara kau harus menyesuaikan diri untuk hidup di sini, kau harus berhati-hati dalam menggunakana jurus ninja di sini kau bisa di anggap gila bila bercerita dan bertingkah di batas kewajaran mengerti kan," terang Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di mobil Sasuke. Sasuke bergegas ke mobil dan mengambil beberapa baju ganti disana, yang kebetulan ia bawa setiap hari untuk pemotretan. "Ini, pakai bajuku", akan terlihat aneh di sini jika kau pakai baju itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Sasuke. Untung saja postur tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto hampir sama sehingga bajunya pas di Naruto. Perjalanan menuju rumah dalam keadaan hening masih ada kecanggungan antara Hiro dan Naruto tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya ia hanya berkonsentrasi pada jalan raya.

###

"Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Uzumaki, saya teman Sasuke salam kenal," kata Naruto.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto aku Agasa Saguro dan ini Omiya Saguro dan mereka berdua cucu angkatku kata kakek Saguro sambil mempersilakan duduk di meja makan."Oh rupanya Sasuke jadi cucu angkat kalian ya, wah apa tidak salah , dia kan raja sadis di antara para sadis," jawab Naruto. Sasuke menatap dengan tajam Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya kemudian menginjak kakinya dengan keras-keras. "Kau itu apa-apakan sih Sasuke sakit tau kakiku kau injak", keluh Naruto. "Tuh kan kek Sasuke sadis aku tidak berbuat apa-apa dia jahat padaku,"terdengar nada manja dan sok akrab dari Naruto. "Habis kau berisik ini kan meja makan aku tidak suka di ganggu ketika makan, kau tahu itu kan Naruto".

"Menganggumu?" Aku tidak menganggumu teme", teriak Naruto. "Ini yang baru namanya menganggu", ia dengan sengaja menarik piring Sasuke dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Naruto bodoh!berhentilah menganggu orang lain," teriak Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggil ku bodoh, dasar ayam Uchiha",sahut Naruto tak kalah seru.

"Sekali bodoh ya tetap bodoh,bodoh,bodoh,bodoh" ejek Sasuke.

"Ayam,,,ayam,,ayam Uchiha kau menyebalkan."

Hiro, nenek Omiya, Kakek Agasa hanya mampu bisa tertawa geli. Bagaimana tidak untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sasuke bisa bertengar seperti anak kecil mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sepertinya biang kerok rumah ini akan bertambah", kata nenek Omiya sambil menatap Hiro.

"Hei jangan samakan aku dengan dia dong, Hiro cemberut.

Perdebatan Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya berhenti sendiri, setelah mereka puas saling hina satu sama lain diakhiri dengan saling duduk berbalikan.

###

"Kring….Kring …kring jam beker Hiro berbunyi. Ia segera bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia berpikir kok tumben Kakek Agasa tidak membangunkannya untuk meminta jatahnya menggosok punggung. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan merasakan lantai rumah yang bersih dilihatnya Naruto sedang mengepel. "apa yang di lakukan anak itu pikirnya dalam hati tapi ia mengabaikan. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi tapi tampaknya masih di pakai karena ia sekilas mendengar percakapan di sana.

"Iya, sebelah kanan atas , gosokkanmu enak juga ," kata Kakek Agasa terdengar samar.

Mendengar hal itu ia memutuskan menuju dapur saja , di sana ia melihat Nenek Omiya dan Naruto sedang memasak. Sasuke sudah memakai seragam sekolah rapi dan sedang duduk di sana.

"Tunggu kalau kau sudah mandi, lalu siapa yang ada di kamar mandi dengan Kakek Agasa?tanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tidak menjawab.

"Wah terimakasih yah Naruto," terdengar suara Kakek Agasa ia berjalan dengan seseorang menuju dapur ,ia bersama Naruto.

"Aku pulang, terdengar seseorang masuk kerumah", ia menuju dapur juga. "Nenek..nenek ini belanjaannya ,kata Naruto dengan semangat. Naruto aku sudah selesai bersih-bersih muncul Naruto lagi. Nenek Omiya dan sosok Naruto yang ada di dapur berpaling . Naruto dengan wajah semangat berkata "Wah, sudah selesai, kerja bagus sambil acungkan jempol. "Oke bos, ke tiga Naruto lalu melepas jurus dan menghilang dengan ke pulan asap. Hiro hanya melongop dan berkata ,"Apa yang terjadi semua di sini?,tanyanya. "Naruto membantu kami semua disini dengan jurus ninjanya", terimakasih ya Naruto jawab Kakek Agasa. "Sama-sama senang bisa membantu", jawab Naruto singkat dan semangat. "Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada kami darimana Sasuke dan dia berasal awalnya kami terkejut tapi setelah mendengarkan kami mengerti", jawab Nenek Omiya. "Baiknya lagi aku punya cucu angkat lagi yang bisa membantuku setiap saat", kata Kakek Agasa dengan nada semangat. "Aduh cucuku sayang" Kakek Agasa mememeluk Naruto erat, tentu hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Hiro mau muntah.

"Hiro, sebaiknya kau segera mandi nanti kau telat", perintah Sasuke dengan tampang bête banget.

"Baiklah kalau begitu", jawab Hiro.

Lalu tak di duga Naruto mendekat dan berbisik "Hiro,mandinya yang lama kalau perlu bertahun-tahun , kau tau aku takut sekolah aku kan alergi pelajaran bisik Naruto."Aku mohon, si Uchiha itu tau –tau menyuruhku ke sekolah-", tiba-tiba kuping Naruto sudah di jewer Sasuke.

"Tidak ada alasan kau tidak bersekolah Naruto, Sasuke pasang tampang serem. "Cepat sana pakai seragammu,perintah Sasuke. Tanpa basa basi Hiro pun mandi dengan cepat dan ia tentu tidak mau kena marah Sasuke. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Naruto bersekolah juga tapi dengan terpaksa.

"Hei Sasuke, apa maksudmu sih mendaftarkan ku ke sekolahan kau tahu kan aku alergi pelajaran"Naruto memarahi Sasuke dalam mobil. "Peraturan pertama, anak seusia kita wajib sekolah, peraturan kedua dilarang banyak tanya, peraturan ketiga berhentilah berisik dobe!". "Tenang saja Naruto, jika si pantat ayam tidak mau membantuku aku mau kok membantumu", Hiro menawarkan diri pada Naruto.

"Tumben baik, jangan percaya Hiro pasti dia ada maunya", tuduh Sasuke.

"Enak saja gue bantu tulus tau, nggak kayak kamu selebritis bermuka dua", tuding balik Hiro.

"Selebritis?Sasuke?Naruto sweatdrop. Berlanjut dengan tawa terbahak bahak, berlanjut dengan keluarnya air mata tawa yang tak tertahan.

"Dasar kyubi sialan, diam kau, atau kau mau jadi makan ularku Naruto!bentak Sasuke

Naruto hanya ngerem tawanya tapi cekikannya tidak.

"Eh Hiro, kau kok tahan sih deket-deket ama orang tidak manusiawi macam dia", tanyanya ingin tahu.

Hiro yang kayaknya paham isi pikiran Naruto dengan PD aja jawab seenak udelnya di hadapan muka Sasuke.

"Aduh sebenarnya siapa yang tahan ama dia, udah angkuh , sombong, apalagi kalau udah berhadapan ama fansnya mukannya itu loh bisa kayak malaikat, bener tuh dia kayak ular", timpal Hiro tak kalah bersemangat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang ngrumpi.

"Hmmm…. aku setuju, menurut survei orang-orang macam Sasuke itu cepat mati karena kerjaannya marah-marah mulu" ujar Naruto.

"OIIIII,…kalau gossipin orang jangan di depan mukannya dong. Teriak Sasuke.

"Loh Sasuke orang ya?tanya Hiro.

"Ya iyalah , dengusnya.

"Wah aku salah kira kalu gitu, ku kira kau itu iblis Sasuke, seringai Naruto

"Bukan dia pantat ayam",ujar Hiro.

"Hiro itu tidak sopan bagaimana sih dia ini kan model dengan jurus rambut ayam nantang langit", Naruto sambil tertawa.

"NARUTO!Hiro!

Mereke semua dapet hadiah dari Sasuke masing-masing sebuah jitakan maut yang dilancarkan Sasuke ketika menyetir. Batin Sasuke udah jengkel sama duo MN(Hiro-Naruto), yang gak cuma sebelas dua belas sifatnya tapi namanya juga( baru sadar). Dengan terbentuknya dou MN sepertinya Sasuke akan jadi bulan-bulanan ejekan. Dan hasilnya Sasuke yang akan berperan jadi kakak di sini, bagaimana tidak tilik saja kelakuan NaruHiro yang masih bikin gaduh di belakang kemudi Sasuke. "Kurang ya jitakannya, Chidoriku masih banyak kog !"teriak Sasuke mengancam untuk kedua kalinya dan berhasil bikin Naru-Hiro ketakutan.

"Sadis" sahut Naruto Hiro berbarengan.

Halaman Parkir Sekolah

Mobil hitam Sasuke memasuki halaman parkir seperti biasa. Siswa-siswa yang udah hafal siapa pemiliknya tentu sudah tidak asing lagi melihat mereka tapi pagi itu jadi berbeda lagi. Naruto dengan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit jabrik dengan mata biru langit tentu saja terlihat mencolok. Ya iyalah mana ada orang jepang berambut pirang kecuali rambutnya di cat . Kemunculan Naruto sejenak menyita perhatian public sekolah. Tampaknya muka Naruto yang dikonoha biasa saja bisa jadi idola di sini.

"Pagi Hiro, pagi Sasuke" kata Damae menyapa mereka seperti biasa lalu memandang Naruto heran.

"Pagi juga Damae" jawab Sasuke manis.

"Ini siapa, saudara kalian dari luar negeri ya?" Tentu aja Damae berpikir begitu karena wajah , rambut,dan matanya Naruto menunjukkan bukan dari ras Asia.

"Perkenalkan Aku Naruto Saguro, aku juga cucu angkat keluarga Saguro" Naruto udah nyolonong aja memperkenalkan diri.

"Loh , kau bisa bahasa Jepang ku kira kau berkomunikasi bahasa Inggris", Jawab Damae terkejut begitu Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Hiro dan Sasuke melihat itu kontan saja cekikikan lalu Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Adu Damae Naruto itu mukanya doang yang bule, dia itu jepang tulen" Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Damae hanya menjawab OOHH dan pamit meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas.

"Memangnya aku terlihat aneh ya di sini?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke dan Hiro yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau itu tidak aneh tapi perawakanmu itu seperti orang asing di sini" kali ini Hiro yang menyahut.

"Oh, " kata Naruto singkat. Tentu saja Naruto tak mau ambil pusing karena penampilannya yang kecipratan dari gen sang ayah yang emang berambut kuning.

"Naruto, nanti jam pelajaran pertama kau ikut denganku ke ruang kepala sekolah kau harus laporan dulu sama Pak Imura, kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Jadi kau yang urus semuanya?" tanya Hiro

"Yeap,kalau tidak siapa lagi, Miss Mia?bisa panjang kali lebar jadinya." Sasuke menjawab.

"Kamu apakan kepala sekolah bisa nurut ama kamu gitu , proses pindah kan lama?"Hiro bertanya lagi.

"Paling juga Sasuke ngancam tuh, siapa sih orang yang mau mati di tangannya".Jawab Naruto asal.

"Diam kau, seharusnya kau berterimakasih tau", Sasuke menjawab dengan sentakan.

"Oh terimakasih tuan Uchiha, karena kau telah menghadiahiku siksaan terbaik", jawab Naruto dengan nada mengecam lagi. Mereka udah pandang-pandangan dan seperti sengatan listrik tanda perang dimulai.

"Oi..oi…!".jangan berantem dong ini sekolah ingat. Hiro melerai sambil mengingatkan dan hanya di kacangin.

Jam pertama Naruto dan Sasuke menghadap kepala sekolah. Di sana hanya terjadi beberapa percakapan singkat yang intinya hanya meluluskan keinginan Sasuke. Pak Imura di sana hanya menjelaskan peraturan dasar di sekolahnya pada Naruto. Untuk ekstra ninja Sasuke hanya meminta Naruto ikut ekstra seminggu sekali saja,itupun hari yang sama yang hanya di ambil oleh para jenius akademik yang lemah di ekstra ninja. Sasuke berpikir tidak akan jadi masalah bagi Naruto seandainya tidak sama sekali tapi mengingat dispensasai yang bikin iri tentu ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke berencana akan memberi privat lebih pada Naruto mengenai akademik mengingat ia lumayan bodoh. Untuk masalah ninja siapa sih yang mau mempertanyakan kekuatan Naruto yang setingkat Senin.

Di lorong kelas. "Kenapa kau hanya mengikutkanku ekstra ninja sekali seminggu?"Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar karena Naruto merasa sebal

"Heh itu lebih baik daripada tidak lagi pula kau harus mengejar nilai akademikmu jadi tidak ada waktu main-main untuk main ninja-ninjaan disini",terang Sasuke.

"Ah kau ini dendam pribadi jangan bawa-bawa dong", keluh Naruto tapi tidak ditanggapi lagi oleh Uchiha .

"Naruto, bolehkah aku titip Hiro padamu ketika aku sedang pergi?"tanya Sasuke pada naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu, kau menyayanginya kan terlebih dia mirip itachi kan?"Duga Naruto yang memang melihat sekali perubahan sifat Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "aku hanya tidak ingin mengulagi kesalahan kedua, dia seperti kau saudara dan adik bagiku", curhatan Sasuke.

"Kau percayakan saja padaku, jawabnya semangat.

"Terimakasih, senyum Sasuke berkembang.

###

Di dalam kelas Bu Karin memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai murid baru. Naruto di perkenalkan sebagai Naruto Saguro juga. Naruto duduk di sebelah bangku kosong di sebelah Hiro. Dengan kehadiran Naruto entah mengapa semua penghuni kelas jadi kompak hal ini terlihat ketika istirahat. Dou MN melucu di dalam kelas dan membuat semua orang tertawa termasuk Sasuke. Tampaknya Dou MN benar jadi bintang disini,pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Hari pertama sekolah Naruto benar-benar jadi sorotan di sini. Hal-hal lucu juga terjadi padanya setiap siswa selain kelas 2 G selalu menyapanya dengan bahasa yang aneh seperti istirahat makan siang . Naruto sedang mengambil nampan makannya dan tak sengaja menabrak 2 gadis yang tampakknya adik kelas.

"I'am sorry, are you fine?" Tanya seorang gadis berkuncir dua. Tentu aja Naruto cengoh di tanyai gitu ia lalu memandang gadis-gadis itu lalu berusaha bertanya balik.

"Maaf, kalian tak apa-apa?"

"Ma-maf kami kira anda berbahasa Inggris. Habis sepertinya kakak orang asing" kata gadis yang satunya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "Tidak masalah, banyak kok yang bilang gitu". Katanya sambil tersenyum dan membuat gadis-gadis tadi memerah wajahnya tapi dasar Naruto Hinata aja yang jelas-jelas terpesona sama dia tapi ia tidak sadar. Beberapa hari berikutnya setelah mulai beradaptasi di dunia ini akhirnya ia sedikit mulai paham.

"OOO jadi begitu, " katanya setelah melihat tv banyak orang ras eropa yang penampilannya seperti di rinya.

"Jadi di dimensi ini orang terdiri dari macam-macam suku dan bahasa, aku baru tahu. Kalau begitu tambah repot ya kemana-mana pakai bahasa yang berbeda", kata Naruto setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Hiro.

Pelajaran Kesenian Ibu Ikari

"Anak-anak materi yang akan kalian dapatkan hari ini special hari ini mengenai drama, kata Ibu Guru Ikari . "Khusus hari ini pelajaran ditiadakan,

"HORREEEEEEEEEEEE"semua siswa berteriak panjang minus Sasuke.

,tunggu tapi (menyela) hari ini kita akan berdiskusi seputar drama dengan staf professional dari agen star, mari Miss Mia. Miss Mia masuk dengan aggun seperti biasanya dan membuat semua orang terpesona kecuali Sasuke yang menganggapnya seperti Mak Lampir.

"Perkenalkan saya Mia Uzumo kalian bisa memanggil saya Miss Mia, Mia tersenyum dengan manis salam kenal.(Sasuke mau muntah)

"Salam kenal Miss Mia",semua menjawab dengan senang sekali lagi minus Sasuke.

"Pagi hari ini, aku akan menjelaskan mengenai drama dengan sedikit praktek tentunya, kalian mau?"tanyanya manis.

"Mau, jawab serempak.

"Nah untuk pertama, mari kita praktek, ada yang mau jadi relawan?"tanya Miss Mia.

Sasuke reflek tutup mukanya pakai buku agar dia tak ketahuan.

Hiro mengangakat tangan . "Kau mau jadi relawan ?"tanyanya.

"Tidak, kenapa tidak dia saja?"rupanya arah tangan Hiro sudah berbelok kearah Sasuke.

"OH Sasuke kau rupanya di sini, baiklah kalau ada Sasuke kita belajar dari yang professional, Sasuke silahkan maju!"

Sialan Hiro, dilihatnya Naruto dan Hiro udah cekikkikan dari tadi, awas mereka berdua tapi Sasuke membuktikan ke proffesionalismenya dengan pasang tampang baiikkk banget. Ampe-ampe Hiro-Naru mules lihat Sasuke kayak gitu.

"Kau mau beri contoh acting apa?"tanyanya

"Bagaimana kalau protagonis dulu?jawab Miss Mia.

What menye-menye?,asem kurang ajar tapi Sasuke tak menunjukkan emosinya. Ia hanya menatap kea rah teman-temannya dan mulai beraksi.

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Tiga"

"Mulai!"

"Mia, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, tidak kah kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu", Sasuke mengucapkan dialog penuh penhayatan.

Sasuke merunduk dan mulai meraba seolah itu gundukan tanah makam.

"Mia.. aku akan mencintaimu selalu…selalu..selalu….. Sasuke berkata dengan nada lirih. Meskipun kau telah tiada, kau aka selalu…Sasuke tak mapu melanjutkan kata-kata. Air mata menggenagi pipinya.

"Mia….Mia aku mencintaimu. Apa kau ingat janji kita di waktu kecil?"

" Kau berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku jika aku lulus nanti, tapi kenapa Mia?"kata Sasuke berdialog sendiri.

"Kenapa Mia?" Jeda beberapa menit sedih

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku !" Kata Sasuke seolah olah benar-benar depresi. Ia menggerakkan tangannya seperti menjumput tanah.

"Mia, I love You" Kata Sasuke lirih.

"Tunggu aku di sana Mia" ia membuat pose seolah-olah mengecup batu nisan. Lalu berdiri memandang teman-temannya. Dilihatnya teman-temannya udah nangis Bombay dan Mia tersenyum kecut seolah berkata kenapa aku yang mati.

"Bagus-bagus pantas saja sekali kau jadi actor , Bu Guru Ikari mengangakat dua jempolnya.

Naru-Hiro sweatdrop lihat acting nyata Sasuke.

"seperti ular, kata Naruto pendek pelan.

"Bukan, dia memang ular ,gimana sih?"timpal Hiro.

"Nah mumpung ini ada artis dan manjernya bagaimana kalau kita tanya lebih jauh", kata bu guru ikari dengan semangat.

"Apa rahasia kau bisa berakting sebagus itu?"tanya Bu Guru Ikari.

Akhirnya terjadi interaksi tanya jawab antara Sasuke, Miss Mia dan kawan-kawan.

"Jadi peran apa yang menurutmu menantang dan belum pernah kau mainkan?"Tanya Ibu guru Ikari.

"Menurutku peran antagonis itu menantang soalnya aku belum pernah dapat itu, kata sutradara imageku tidak cocok jika jadi antagonis",Jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum manis. Hiro-Naru hanya geleng-geleng tidak percaya penilaian public terhadap Sasuke.

"Apa menurutmu kau mampu, berperan antagonis?

"Tentu, aku yakin bisa, bagaimana kalau aku peragakan?"

"Wah tentu, kesempatan langka bukan bisa melihat Sasuke berperan jahat ", lalu berpaling pada anak-anak yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan dengan serius. (Maklum orang pintar kan jarang bicara kecuali dou MN berulah ya jadinya ikut urakan).

"Baiklah begitu, tapi aku butuh bantuan aku memilih Naruto dan Hiro untuk membantuku, mereka pandai acting juga loh" Promosi Sasuke.

"Glek", rasa-rasanya gua mau dihabisin Sasuke nih mati dah gua", Pikir Hiro dalam hati.

"Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitannya rupannya", pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Nah Naruto, aku berperan sebagai orang jahat, kau polisi , Hiro jadi sanderaku."

Setelah mereka mengikuti intruksi Sasuke mereka semua berada di posisi yang di tentukan dan begitu aba-aba di mulai segera saja mereka menampilkan actingnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke,mengambil penggaris yang dianggap pedang lalu menaruhnya pada leher Hiro.

"Jangan bergerak, atau bocah ini mati", jawab Sasuke dengan nada bengis khas Uchiha. Garis mukannya kini menjadi keras tatapannya kini tajam. Menakutkan bahkan bagi yang menonton.

Naruto menampakkan mimik tak kalah serius, dia mengacungkan tangan yang diibaratkan pistol.

"Apa maumu lepaskan bocah itu, dia tidak ada hubungannya", jawab keras Naruto.

"Lepaskan kalungmu, baru ku lepaskan bocah ini", timpal Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Hiro yang dari tadi tidak kebagian dialog terlihat katakutan, dia memang ketakutan beneran sekarang dan itu bukan acting dari tadi dia udah merinding lihat Sasu-Naru tatap tatapan death glear.

"Ini!", dengusnya. "Serahkan anak itu", sambil melepas kalung.

"Tenang manis kau gemetaran yea, jangan takut, jangat takut !" memindahkan penggaris ke pipi Hiro. Sambil membisikkan . "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat kok, sehingga kamu bahkan tak merasakan sakit". Sasuke mendesis pada Hiro seperti Orochimaru. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat gila batin Hiro, ia mau bunuh gua beneran apa. Terlihat juga kecemasan penonton mereka benar-benar merasakan ketakutan seperti Hiro.

Naruto maju selangkah lalu, mengayunkan pukulan namun tidak terkena Sasuke. Tidak mau kalah Sasuke melempar Hiro di balik punggungnya berusaha memukul wajah Naruto. Tapi Naruto dapat menghindar dan kini mereka sama-sama melayangkan pukulan yang sama-sama telak mengenai mereka. Pukulan itu membuat sudut bibir mereka berdarah. "Kau masih saja kuat Naruto!" . "Kau juga!', jawab Naruto dengan senyum simpul.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama berpaling pada penonton yang saking takutnya sampai tidak bisa berteriak. Teman-temannya , guru, Miss Mia tampak shock. Dengan bodohnya Sasuke bertanya.

"Kalian kenapa, kok ketakutan gitu?" Sasuke pasang tampang wajah polos.

"Itu tadi acting?, tanya Owabi si ketua kelas.

"Tentu, apa lagi?" Sasuke bingung.

"Heh bocah, kalau acting jangan keterlaluan dong bikin orang kena jantung aja, kita yang nonton bingung kalian berantem apa beneran pakai jotos-jotosan segala", tonyol Miss Mia pada Sasuke.

Sasuke nyengir ala Naruto , "kan aku professional total acting",narsis Sasuke.

Hiro sweat drop ini mah bukan acting tapi dendam pribadi, pikirnya dalam hati.

"GOOD, Hiro , Naruto kalian berbakat juga , saya senang!",kata IBU Iruka

"Tuh kan bibirmu berdarah, sini aku bersihkan, Naruto kau juga kesini biar aku obati !", perintah Miss Mia.

"Wah laga yang hebat, meskipun cuma acting terlihat beneran" , puji Owabi pada Sasuke dkk.

Hiro hanya tersenyum baginya bisa ditarik kesimpulan Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama kuat. Sudah biasa rupanya mereka adu pukul.

Di UKS

"Sasuke , kamu apa-apakan sih pake adu berantem sama Naru mukamu jadi memar nih !", sambil membersihkan luka Sasuke.

"Maaf Miss, tadi waktu acting aku terlalu menikmati sih", jawab Sasuke.

"Iya terlalu lama tak bertarung rupanya", tambah Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto dilanjutkan dengan diamnya Naruto. Iya –iya Naruto paham kok jangan mencolok.

"Udah dong Miss, aku tidak apa-apa ini kan cuma luka kecil", kini Sasuke mengeluh.

"Nanti sore kan ada pemotretan apa yang harus ku katakan pada di rektur nanti, kamu ini awas kalau bikin tubuhmu luka lagi macam ini ancam", Miss Mia.

"Tubuh-tubuh aku, bisa-bisa kalau aku mati kau awetin juga Mia", ujar Sasuke bercanda.

"Udah lah Miss, Sasuke biasa luka kok kenapa sih khawatirin Sasuke mulu". Kini Naru protes.

"Dia komoditi aku tau, kalau dia luka gak kerja aku gak makan", ujar Miss Mia (Aduh percakapannya udah pada gak pakai tatakrama).

"Udahan ah, Naru keluar yuk ke kantin aku laper ", ajak Sasuke.

"OK..bos!" Naru Semangat.

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar ruangan dan meniggalkan Miss Mia yang masih heran. Sasu-Naru kekantin berjalan beriringan tentu jadi sorotan teman-temannya dengan tatapan heran. Yang mereka pikirkan cuma Kenapa mereka terluka , apa habis berantem ?"

Sasuke dan Naruto dengan santainya berjalan ke kantin mereka menuju ke meja di mana Hiro makan sendirian dan duduk di sana.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"tanya Hiro.

"Kami?" tanya Naruto. "Kami baik-baik saja ",sambil tersenyum jail.

"Kalian ini gila ya, adu jotos di depan kelas kau membuat kami ketakutan!", kini dengan nada memarahi dan muka cemberut.

"Tuh salahin dia!", kini Sasuke menunjuk Naruto.

"Kok aku sih ,kau yang rencanain scenario kenapa aku yang salahin", Naruto pasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Kalau kau tak coba pukul aku, aku gak mungkin kan reflek serang kamu ", Sasuke membela diri.

"Iya-iya dah maaf kupikir apa yang aku pikirkan dengan mu sama",akui Naruto.

"Huh yang jelas kalian bikin kami ketakutan tau", komentar Hiro.

"Ya…ya deh" , eh ni kalungmu . Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya. Dia mengambil kalungnya dan menyerahkan pada Naruto.

"Thank", Naruto lalu memakainya.

"Eh Naruto, apa kau ikut ekstra ninja?"Hiro bertanya.

"Ikut tapi cuma seminggu sekali doang, teme tuh yang urus katanya sisa waktunya buat privat sama dia", Jawab Naruto sambil mendilik Sasuke.

"Itu untuk kepentingan mu juga, seandainya tak ikutpun mungkin tak jadi masalah bagimu Naruto".

"Hah tetap saja belajar itu membosankan."Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tak ajari aku saja jurus ninja Sasuke pelit tuh sama aku",pinta Hiro.

"Heh bukannya aku pelit tapi aku tak ada waktu tau, schedule kerjaku padat kalau mau protes sana sama Mia lampir", Sasuke membela diri.

"Setuju ! tapi aku privat ama kamu aja yah, aku males privat ama dia yang ada aku di hina-hina mulu."Jawab dengan semangat.

"OK ! aku setuju", Naruto. Hiro menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Naruto awas kau yae ajari dia jurus aneh-aneh kuhabisi kau", ancam Sasuke.

"Santai saja tidak akan."Naruto senyum-senyum gak jelas

Hiro hanya bingung tidak mengerti maksud mereka berdua mungkin tentang jurus pikirnya.

Sepulang sekolah Hiro ikut ekstra ninja. Naruto walaupun terpaksa dapat privat dari Sasuke selama satu jam. Setelah itu Sasuke di jemput Miss Mia untuk kerja. Sasuke berpesan pada Naruto untuk menuggu Hiro selesai ekstra. Karena tidak tahan menunggu Naruto menyusul Hiro di ruang ekstra hanya sebagai penonton. Naruto di sana hanya memandangi siswa lain latihan dan itu bikin gemas dia. Bukan gemas ingin ikut tapi gemas memandangi seorang siswa latihan lempar suriken tapi tak kena-kena. Pelajaran ekstranya baru dasar pikirnya dalam hati. Kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada arena utama. DI sana akan ada pertandingan sepertinya. Dilihatnya Hiro, Owabi(Ketua kelasnya)dan beberapa teman yang baru dikenalnya terlihat serius mengikuti intruksi pelatih. "Baik hari ini untuk memperdalam materi teknik tempur berpasangan kita akan adakan pertandingan antara perwakilan kelas G dan D. Bapak akan member waktu lima menit kepada peserta untuk memilih pasangan. "Perwakilan kelas G Saguro Hiro dan pasangannya, dari kelas D Asegawa Guro dan pasangan."Apa Asegawa,ini tidak seimbang pak, protes cepat Hiro. "Keputusan tidak bisa diubah bapak tunggu lima menit lagi diarena,"kata Pak Fujisawa.

Asegawa adalah siswa yang bertubuh besar dan kuat , tenaganya sangat besar sayang dia kurang bisa memanipulasi lawan sehingga sering kalah pikir Hiro. Tapi sama saja pukulan Asegawa kan mematikan bahkan ada yang masuk rumah sakit karenanya.

"Owabi, tolong".memelas padanya.

Owabi hanya menggeleng ,Hiro menyebut Kira, Damae, Punca,Kumo,Senna dkk tapia tak ada yang mau. Mereka terlalu takut untuk melawan Asegawa. Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Lima menit kemudian

"Perhatian waktu berunding habis silahkan murid-murid berkumpul, Nah Hiro , Asegawa silahkan kalian tunjuk pasangan kalian. "Saya memilih Yashimaru Hakuto, jadi rekan saya", Asegawa memberipernyataan. "Pak, pasangan saya….eh pasangan saya…Hiro gagap. "Naruto Saguro pak,"teriak Naruto dari belakang.

Sontak semua orang memandang ke arah Naruto, termasuk pak Fujiwara. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat kamu, daftar list saya juga tidak ada nama kamu hari ini", katannya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Saguro, saya kelas 2G saya murid baru, meskipun hari ini bukan ekstra saya tapi saya ingin maju pak , mohon bantuannya", teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalu sudah di putuskan, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau tak memakai peralatan ninja?" tanya pak Fujiwara.

"Oh ya benar juga ya", jawab Naruto bego. "Ya sudah tangan kosong dah atau pinjem Hiro aja deh", menampakkan muka bloon.

"Ya sudah , kalau begitu pertandingan kita mulai semua peserta menuju arena", ajak Fujiwara.

"Terimakasih ya Naruto apa jadinya aku tanpa kamu", Hiro bernafas lega.

"Eh Hiro, lawanmu itu tipikal apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju arena.

"Asegawa orang yang terkenal akan ke kuatannya katanya pukulannya pernah membuat seseorang masuk rumah sakit, Yashimaru pengguna senjata yang ulung hanya bisa bertempur jarak jauh dia peringkat terbawah kelas D", terang Hiro detail.

"Ya ampun kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi tau gitu kan kita bisa melarikan diri," terang Naruto ketakutan dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau ketakutan, yah sama ja bohong", kini Hiro ketakutan kagi.

Naruto dan Hiro naik ke panggung gemetaran. "Ya ampun wajahnya serem, kaya Gorilla kayanya habis dah kita, keluh Naruto. Saking gugupnya Naruto melangkah tanpa sadar injek sepatu sendiri dan hasilnya ia jatuh dan jadi bahan ketawaan.

"Gugup?"tanya Hiro.

"Iya lah orang kaya Gorilla gitu", kata Naruto.

Tak di sangka perkataan Naruto itu di dengar Asegawa dan partnernya dan membuat mereka marah.

"awas ya kau bule duren",ancam Asegawa. Pak Fujiwara kasih aba-aba mulai. Detik itu juga Asegawa langsung menyerang Hiro dengan sigap Naruto yang sudah lupa akan ketakutannya menangkap tangan Asegawa dan mempelantingnya ke belakang. Dilihatnya YashiHiro mengeluarkan shuriken dan melempar kea rah Hiro. "Hiro awas merunduk", teriak Naruto. Hiro segera merunduk mengikuti perintah Naruto. Asegawa berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari Naruto kini melingkarkan tangan satunya pada Naruto. Tidak terkecoh Naruto segera mundur lalu membanting tubuh Asegawa yang besar ke depan, dilihatnya lagi Yashimiru berusaha menyerang Hiro dengan pedangnya, tapi masih bisa di atasi Hiro. "Harus selesaikan secepatnya"pikirnya. Naruto berusaha kearah Hiro namun Asegawa tidak menyerah dan segera bangkit kini menghalangi Naruto. Dengan segala kemarahan Asegawa ia mulai melancarkan pukulan cepat kearah Naruto namun tidak terkena, di ulanginya lagi dengan tangan satunya namun kali ini di tangkap dengan tangan satunya. Gerakan Asegawa sudah terkunci dengan segera Naruto meluncurkan pukulan telak ke wajah Asegawa, dalam sekejap Asegawa jatuh pingsan ke lantai. Dengan sigap Naru sudah di balik punggung Yashimiru, di pukulnya sekali punggungnya dan ia pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sontak semua yang di situ bengong melihat kelas D di kalahkan anak kelas G dalam hitungan menit dalam satu pukulan.

"Yak kita dapat pemenangnya yaitu Hiro dan Saguro selamat poin kalian bertambah, kata Pak Fujiwara.

"Anak-anak tolong Asegawa dan Fujiwara ke UkS, perintah Asegawa.

"Wow kau hebat Hiro, Naruto hebat kaliaaaan mengalahkan kelas D,itu prestasi besar," Histeris Owabi yang entah sejak kapan di samping Naru-Hiro.

"He..he…kita Cuma beruntung kok teryata Gorilla itu gak pakai otak kalau tarung, cengenges Naruto.

"Tapi kau kuat juga pukulanmu kuat juga, kalian bahkan menang tanpa pakai satu jurus pun , puji Owabi menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak kok kebetulan aku mantan kuli angkat beras jadinya gini deh, hehehe. Naruto berbohong.

Yang lain selain Hiro Cuma sweatdrop. Dan berkata OOOOHHHHHH….

Hiro yang sedari tadi diam langsung menarik Naruto, "Pulang ekstra pokoknya kau ajarin aku jurus Ninja, bisik Hiro.

"Iya-iya deh.

Sepulang eksta Naruto dan Hiro tidak langsung pulang. Mereka menuju bukit Kirigakure dan berlatih disana. Naruto melatih Hiro Taju Kagenbhushin dan beberapa teknik dasar. Pelatihan itu kini mulai jadi rutinitas Naru-Hiro selama hampir dua bulan terakhir ini. Perkembangan Hiro dalam jurus ninja cukup pesat dia sudah menguasai Taju Kaghenbushin dengan baik dan jurus Api yang lumayan. Terbukti hanya dia mengalami 2 kekalahan dari 5 pertandingan. Sasuke hanya memantau Hiro melalui Naruto dan terkadang ikut latihan tapi jarang karena waktu luangnya yang terbatas. Sore itu Sasuke libur kerja jadinya ia ikut privat Naru-Hiro.

"Udahan yah Sas, mulutku rasanya udah mau meleleh nih tiga jam latihan sembur api mulu", kata Hiro sambil duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kau ini cepat putus asa, katannya ingin ikut turnamen nasional kenapa melempem gini?"

"Sas, apa kau akan ikut seleksi sekolah?"Hiro mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak diajak latihan lagi.

"Aku ingin tapi itu tergantung Miss Mia, kau tahu kan dia".

"Wah sayang sekali kalau kau tak ikut yea aku jadi tak ada saingan nih", sela Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Oh yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aku kan peserta juga kau anggap aku apa Naruto?"protes Hiro pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin ikut sebenarnaya…," Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa.

"Lagi pula apa kau tak merindukan untuk bertarung",tambah Naruto.

"Iya,tapi…".

"Iya tapiii apa? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke malas bertarung". Naruto menyela.

"Kerjaan gua dobe, ga bisa di tinggal, bisa-bisa Miss Mia ngamuk tujuh hari tuhuh malam tidak berhenti", Sasuke berkilah.

"Dirayu apa tidak bisa ?"Hiro bertanya.

"Tidak bisa, Jawab Sasuke.

"Di Sogok?"

"Tidak"

"Di kasih Boneka?"Hiro bertanya.

"Tidak", Sasuke geleng kepala.

"Di traktir ramen aja?" Saran Naruto tambah tidak nyambung.

"Tidak Bisa Dobe",Bentak sasuke.

"Ya udah di Chidori aja, apa susahnya sih ."

"Ya terus aku masuk berita artis bunuh manajernya gitu ?" Tidak lucu dobe. Sasuke serius.

"Gimana aja kalau kita taruhan kalau kita menang gimanapun caranya kau harus ikut?"

"Caranya?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Next kah?

Saya tahu tanda bacanya berantakan peletakannya serta typo banyak banget. Saya malas untuk perbaiki.

Sudah terlanjur nulis begitu sampai tamat.


End file.
